Shackle
''"Great King, you have come to visit? Shackle is honored" - Shackle's gruff and hollow voice always referred to himself in the third person. '' At a Glance A powerful champion of Torog, Shackle was captured by the combined efforts of Pym Whiffton and his son, Kogg Whiffton. Shackle was kept imprisoned in the heart of Hammertask and had the shocking gift of clarity that allowed him to notice changes in the world's timeline. Speaking of himself in the third person, Shackle's true identity was a mystery to the denizens of Hammertask. Mothers Not much was known about Shackle other than he was once a Dwarf who turned traitor to Pym Whiffton following the kidnapping of the Dwarf women from Hammertask. His name and history had been scoured from records in an effort to deny him fame or posterity and he remained chained in a living quarters where it was assumed he was transformed into his monstrous form by the black god Torog. During the rescue of dwarf daughters, wives, and mothers from Breysis Vilatul, Fortune's Triad were able to deduce that the champion Shackle was in truth Kogg Whiffton's own brother, Togg Whiffton. Transformed as part of a black-deal to rescue the dwarves himself, Togg had given up his free-will in exchange for the power to stop Breysis. Locked inside his former living quarters, Shackle unnervingly spoke with his father and brother, and Fortune's Triad, revealing that through his transformation he had become aware of the time-altering mission Fortune's Triad had undergone. Sons When Fortune's Triad returned to Hammertask, it was with the loss of Rohkalik Korlyuhka who had been captured by Breysis Vilatul in the city of Lolthlorien. With little time to stage their rescue, the heroes made a pact with Shackle to lead them to the subterranean city in exchange for his freedom. Agreeing to the terms, Shackle led them south through The Shallows and a passageway inhabited by Torog's mutant Otyugh pet, The Cringe. Successful, the heroes arrived outside Lolthlorien where they regrouped with Shackle. Given the order to cut-loose, Shackle thundered his way into the city and began to rampage through the walls and homes of the Drow home. With a clear perchance for violence, Shackle crushed soldiers in his bare hands and eventually combated Praxis Bovol in a cross-city assault. With the battle turning in Fortune's Triad's favor, Breysis Vilatul tossed her master weapon "The Sunken Heart" to Scuttle for safe-keeping. Moments later, the two tremendous iron hands of Shackle crashed through the roof of the home, pulling Scuttle inside. A fierce battle unfolded in the close quarters of the home, destroying its foundation as Shackle hurled the champion of Lolth about. Bursting forth from the home, Shackle stole the weapon away from Scuttle and turned "The Sunken Heart" on the warring Drow intending to sink the city to the depths of The Echoes. This move would be countered by Sagan Anlu'moon who turned the weapon on Shackle, killing him by blasting the weapon through him to the ceiling of The Underdark. The resulting magical calamity of the city-sinking weapon caused the ceiling of the Underdark to dissolve away, exposing Lolthlorien and a large swath of The Deeps to the overland sun. With his upper torso blown away, Shackle collapsed onto the ground gurgling his apologies to his family before expiring, referring to himself once again as "I" instead of his corrupted third-person.